Conventionally, a sputtering apparatus is provided with a deposition shield plate to prevent sputter particles from adhering to the inner wall of a chamber. As methods of introducing a process gas into the chamber, so-called external gas introduction in which a gas is introduced from the exterior of the deposition shield plate, and so-called internal gas introduction in which a gas is introduced from the interior of the deposition shield plate are available.
As an example of external gas introduction, PTL1 discloses a sputtering apparatus that includes a deposition shield plate which defines a sputtering space in a vacuum chamber, and forms, on the surface of a wafer placed on a wafer stage in the vacuum chamber, a thin film of metal particles sputtered from a sputter target disposed in the vacuum chamber. This sputter apparatus also includes a sputter gas introduction port which is formed in the chamber wall surface and introduces a sputter gas containing argon and a reactive gas into the vacuum chamber, and a plurality of perforated shield plates arranged along the chamber wall surface so as to cover the chamber wall surface and the sputter gas introduction port.
Also, as an example of internal gas introduction, PTL2 discloses a sputtering apparatus which generates a plasma discharge in a vacuum to deposit a thin film on a substrate. This sputtering apparatus is provided with a cylindrical shield which surrounds the space in which a plasma discharge is generated, and a process gas introduction mechanism including a gas blowoff port in the inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical shield.